Imaging devices, such as laser printers, ink printers, etc. are utilized in numerous home and office applications. The increasing sophistication of both imaging devices and personal computers generally has resulted in heightened reliance upon fast and proper operation of the imaging devices in everyday home and work environments. For example, modern host devices provide faster processing and increased storage of data compared with devices of a few years ago, while imaging devices coupled with host devices have experienced significant advancements in reproduction, resolution and other attributes.
Numerous variables, features, and design options exist which may be incorporated into imaging devices. As part of the engineering, design and fabrication of imaging devices, it may be determined that a particular configuration of such variables, features and design options is best suited for the largest percentage of users. Accordingly, such approaches attempt to satisfy the largest group of users.
The described design approaches have drawbacks. For example, an imaging device may be configured to accommodate a particular special type of a print job at the sacrifice of being able to accommodate more common print jobs with increased performance, such as rasterization speed or imaging speed. A particular user may never image the special type of print job, however, the imaging device has already been configured or programmed to accommodate the special type of job with the associated drawback in degradation of performance with respect to imaging of more common jobs.
Aspects of the invention provide improved image forming devices and methods for alleviating problems associated with some design configurations. Additional aspects of the invention include remote devices and methods for communicating with the image forming devices.